<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle of the Franks by SaintList</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180521">The Battle of the Franks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintList/pseuds/SaintList'>SaintList</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintList/pseuds/SaintList</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Franks fight. Finally, it’s Legalize Gay!Frank vs Fun Ghoul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Battle of the Franks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t write ff. This is to entertain the prison. It’s a fight so read at your own discretion. The frank views expressed here are not my own 😠 there isn’t a single era of frank’s that I don’t love. DTB!Frank is one of my favorites.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, there were thirty-two. </p><p>LM Frank drowned Joyriding!Frank in a pool of blood. Revenge Frank lost to his evil counterpart. Frank Jonas roasted the re-living life out of Frank-enstein. Our Sweet Baby smoked F-F-F-Frank out of the competition. DTB!Frank took one swing at Bee!Frank and he was gone. Fran ran off with the warden of frank’s blocklist jail - no, she didn’t lose any fights. Greg, although scrappy, never stood a chance against Paco. It’s still not clear how Dog Owner!Frank won against Disney!Frank, but he did. Pencey Prep Frank didn’t stand a chance against a seasoned killjoy. (No, I’m not acknowledging pro rev!Frank winning against Return!Frank.) DS!Frank demolished Hoboken!Frank. Angry!Frank’s rage was unmatched next to buff!Frank’s guns. I really can’t explain the rest of the winners... but anyway. </p><p>Then, there were sixteen, eight, four, and finally, two. </p><p>
  <i>“Hey, is your blasta set to stun? Because holy shit.”</i>
</p><p>It’s what Fun Ghoul would’ve said to Fran had he gone up to her after her first fight was over. She was a bottle blonde with bold tattoos and a pack of smokes stashed in her boots; she was Ghoul’s dream come true, but somewhere between getting her ass kicked and getting two fingers hooked into her cheek like a fish, his attention shifted to the other opponent and stuck there. Fun Ghoul watched Legalize Gay!Frank through the next round’s game and the one after that. Legalize Gay!Frank played dirty, and he liked it. </p><p>It reminded him of himself just a few years back when he first escaped Battery City with just enough carbons to cross the wasteland between the city’s borders and freedom, but crossing into the killjoy zones wasn’t the sort of crazy, colorful and loud dreamland he’d been expecting. It was a desert; it was merciless. </p><p>And that’s how he found himself fighting in one of the zone’s less notorious fighting rings, taking beatings as often as he gave them just to survive. But he ended up earning himself a few pleasures reserved for seasoned and victorious fighters along the way, too. Like filtered water, a case of (expired) canned goods from before the bombs, a /real/ professional stitching his bloody face back together after a particularly viscous fight, and even material things, like a rubber Frankenstein mask, which later became one of trademarks. It helped him separate who he was, and the monstrous personification of all his vices, fears and regrets that he unleashed every time he put it on to fight dracs, SCARECROWS, opponents, himself...</p><p>Ghoul didn’t forget to bring the mask with him for this tournament, but he’d opted out of wearing it so far in favor of saving it for the last game, his game against Legalize Gay!Frank.</p><p>He watched him fight three times, each game getting dirtier and dirtier. First, he took down Fran, fish-hooking her cheek and smearing her already uneven lipstick. He didn’t stop until she tapped out, and he licked his own fingers clean just as he was announced as the winner. </p><p>Filthy fucking animal.</p><p>The next fight should have been more of a child’s play, Fun Ghoul thought at the start. He watched Legalize Gay!Frank circle DTB!Frank like a vulture. He wasn’t going to actually fight this old man, right? But he did, and he let it drag on. First, he taunted the old motherfucker, pointing out his notorious need to hoard shit like a helpless little field mouse, but hold on, that couldn’t be right... field mice were cute. DTB!Frank was more of a Shrew, with his long, ugly face... a face not even a mother could love. Especially not after the beating Legalize Gay!Frank gave him.</p><p>Then came Paco. Paco was a scary opponent, even Fun Ghoul could admit that. And for the better half of the fight, he was pretty sure Paco was going to win. He’d turned Legalize Gay!Frank into an unrecognizable bloody mess, but it didn’t look like he was going to tap out yet. It peaked Ghoul’s curiosity. He was pretty sure Legalize Gay!Frank had some inhuman ability to endure.... peaked, until he realized Legalize Gay!Frank was fucking into it. He was enjoying being pinned under Paco’s foot, he liked the string of filth the other was spitting at him every chance he got, and he loved the taste of blood in his mouth. He was a fucking masochist, and he took the beating with pride. Until Paco called him the faggot from MCR. That’s when the tables turned and suddenly, Paco was on the floor and Legalize Gay!Frank was on top of him, throwing punch after punch and turning the other into an equally blood mess. He didn’t stop until he was forcefully pulled away and announced as the winner. This was supposed to be a friendly fight. </p><p>Kind of. </p><p>Fun Ghoul didn’t understand the significance of these words, but he figured that between the bold “Legalize Gay” shirt and the few bits of gossip floating between the opponents about this Frank, he could pieces a few theories together. And maybe use them for his advantage...</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Fun Ghoul felt like he should’ve seen this coming. He might’ve had a blaster (that he’d willingly given up even before the start of the fight) and fought at least a hundred fights before this one, but Legalize Gay!Frank was a man powered by the rage of someone fighting for the greater good, while Ghoul had lost a little faith over the years. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was tired. At least, it wasn’t as visible under his Frankenstein mask.</p><p>Legalize Gay!Frank threw the first punch, knocking Ghoul to the ground from the very first try. It didn’t please the crowd of 1076 inmates and visitors watching the fight, but neither did Ghoul’s attempt at retaliation. He quickly got back on his feet and charged at the other, throwing his full weight on him and tackling him onto the ground. </p><p>“Motherfucker, I’ve taken bigger dracs than you. You don’t scare me,” he spat as they rolled from side to side, but gravity favored one of the two opponents, and with one slick move on Legalize Gay!Frank’s part, he ended up on top of the other, pinning him down.</p><p>“Have you taken prettier dracs than me?” Legalize Gay!Frank wasn’t sure what dracs were, but he could be one. They sounded intimidating enough. And it set his opponent off, which was all he was after. </p><p>Ghoul growled and tried to throw his opponent off of himself, writhing for a minute before he managed to shift Legalize Gay!Frank’s weight with his hips and roll them over, immediately raining down on the other with his fists. </p><p>Legalize Gay!Frank blocked some but not most. He could take it. He’d seen the way Ghoul fought, and he was confident he could take him. This was just foreplay in his mind, so he lay there and took everything the killjoy gave him with a sickening smirk adorning his face. It was creepy. Creepy enough that it forced Fun Ghoul to pause and take his mask off so he could make sure that this was really happening. “Fucking masochist,” he muttered, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Legalize Gay!Frank laughed, “you know it. Is that all you got?”</p><p>It wasn’t, and suddenly they were a mess of fists, blood and spit all over again. Sometimes, Fun Ghoul had the upper hand. Sometimes, Legalize Gay!Frank did. But with every flying fist and brutal kick, there was a loud cheer coming from the crowd, almost as though they favored both just the same. </p><p>Fun Ghoul had skill on his side while Legalize Gay!Frank had passion... the kind of drive the former once had. It moved something inside the killjoy, and in one quick motion, he leaned in and whispered something in the other’s ear. </p><p>Suddenly, Legalize Gay!Frank pulled away and looked at Ghoul for the longest minute. The crowd cheered. Was Ghoul surrendering? Was Legalize Gay!Frank giving up?</p><p>“I believe in Fun Ghoul supremacy!” “Legalize Gay!Frank or perish!”<br/>
The crowd’s cheers only got louder and more polarized as the two opponents moved closer to each other, slowly, like they were calculating each step. </p><p>Then all of a sudden, Ghoul nodded towards the exit of the auditorium the battle was being held in and Legalize Gay!Frank smirked. They were doing this. The crowd’s cheers slowly died down as they watched Fun Ghoul grab his blaster and make his way out with Legalize Gay!Frank by his side. </p><p>“The Trans Am’s parked outside.”</p><p>Armed with a raygun set to kill and unparalleled rage, they could take dystopian governments down. Together. Better Living and the ****** ****** of ******* didn’t stand a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>